Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn (album)
"Getting Strong! Wiggle and Learn" is The Wiggles' first studio album featuring Sam Moran. It was released on May 3, 2007. Tracklist Health and Physical Development #Wiggle and Learn - 1:11 # Hello, We're The Wiggles - 1:11 # To Have A Tea Party - 1:40 # Let's Take Turns Skipping Rope - 1:06 # Follow The Leader - 2:12 # Swinging On A Swing - 1:20 # When The Music Stops, Everybody Hop - 0:18 # When The Music Stops, Everybody Skip - 0:18 # When The Music Stops, Everybody Jump - 0:18 # The Five Senses - 0:39 # Fingers Standing Very Tall - 1:03 # Hands On Your Ears - 1:21 # A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day - 0:48 # Smell Your Way Through The Day - 1:18 # The Sporting Salsa - 1:12 # Getting Strong! - 1:22 # Goodbye From The Wiggles - 0:44 # Dorothy's Introduction - 0:18 Language and Literacy #Hello, We're The Wiggles - 1:11 # A Frog Went A Walking - 1:22 # The Biggest Smile Of All - 0:50 # D Is For Dorothy - 1:12 # Konnichi Wa Everybody - 0:14 # Ciao Everybody - 0:16 # Hola Everybody - 0:12 # Yiasou Everybody - 0:13 # I Spy - 0:45 # This One Is Different - 1:27 # One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes - 0:39 # First In Line - 2:09 # Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach - 1:00 # We're All Friends - 1:52 # Goodbye From The Wiggles - 0:44 Personnel * The Wiggles are MURRAY COOK, JEFF FATT, ANTHONY FIELD and SAM MORAN * Music Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie, Mic Conway Manzillas and backing vocals: Brett Clarke, Ryan Desaulnier, Craig Abercrombie, Paul Field Trumpet, Accordion: Dominic Lindsay Piano: Jeff Fatt, Dominic Lindsay, Mike Gubb (Track 31) Bouzouki: George Tseros Drums: Anthony Howe, Tony Henry Bass Guitar: Chris Lupton, Murray Cook Guitar: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field Clarinet, Bass Clarinet: Anita Thomas Saw, Bird Whistle: Mic Conway Recorded by: Alex Keller and Tim Gurner at Hot Potato Studios Mixed by Alex Keller Mastered by Robin Gist Release Dates CD * Australia (original): May 3rd 2007 * Australia (re-release): 2009 * America: October 9th 2007 Digital * Everywhere: 2007 Trivia * Hello, We're The Wiggles was first performed at The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour and Racing To The Rainbow Show. *The album was initially recorded featuring Greg Page but after he left the album had to be re-recorded to include Sam. * Unlike the following songs, the instrumental track and most of the backing vocals for Wiggle and Learn were not recorded at Hot Potato Studios. Instead, they were actually recorded at Tiger Sound Studios to promote ABC For Kids as a musical commercial. * The Wiggles' names are upper-case for their credit as "The Wiggles are". * On Hello, We're The Wiggles and Goodbye From The Wiggles, there are two different versions. One is the Health and Physical Development version and the other is the Language and Literacy version. * A Frog Went A Walking and We're All Friends have new recordings. Goofs * The first page of the booklet shows Dominic Lindsay's name for the song credits of Wiggle and Learn and Hello, We're The Wiggles. Gallery GettingStrong!-FullAlbumCover.jpg|Full cover of the album GettingStrong!-CD.jpg|CD GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbum2009fullcover.png GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbum2009disc.png GettingStrong!Album.jpg|US front cover GettingStrong-USAlbumBack.jpg|US back cover GettingStrong-USAlbumDisc.jpg|US disc 1544076993175884888870.jpg|Inlay Just Yellow Album Booklet Australian Booklet File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearn2007albumbookletfrontcover.jpg|Front (2007) File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearn2007albumbookletbackcover.jpg|Back (2007) File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet.png|Front (2009) File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbackcover.png|Back (2009) File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet1.png|Page 1 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet2.png|Page 2 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet3.png|Page 3 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet4.png|Page 4 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet5.png|Page 5 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet6.png|Page 6 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet7.png|Page 7 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet8.png|Page 8 File:GettingStrong!WiggleandLearnalbumbooklet9.png|Page 9 US Booklet GettingStrong-AlbumBookletBack.jpg|Back GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage1.jpg|Page 1 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage2.jpg|Page 2 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage3.jpg|Page 3 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage4.jpg|Page 4 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage5.jpg|Page 5 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage6.jpg|Page 6 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage7.jpg|Page 7 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage8.jpg|Page 8 GettingStrong-AlbumBookletPage9.jpg|Page 9 Category:Wiggles albums Category:2007 Category:2007 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes